


3:15

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Not Beta Read, Sex and Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- We have a meet and greet in the morning.</p><p> - Should’ve thought about that before you let me in your room. I just want to fuck and cuddle, come on, Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:15

Kyungsoo opens the door with a sigh.

 - What’s the point of having a hotel room all for myself if you’re going to crash here anyway? – he asks, looking at Chanyeol’s sheepish smile as he leans against the doorframe.

 - I come bearing gifts, - he says, lifting up a plastic bag with a six pack of beer and some other snacks he probably bought at the convenience store nearby.

Kyungsoo sighs and steps back, letting Chanyeol in.

 - To think that we’re staying in a 5-star hotel, you could’ve ordered some room service, - he observes as Chanyeol takes out the contents of the bag on the coffee table and gets himself comfortable at the wide sofa.

 - Nah, where is the fun in that, - he smiles, all teeth and annoying, and taps the spot near him in invitation. Kyungsoo ignores and takes a can of beer, sitting at the opposite end from Chanyeol. Chanyeol only chucks at him and rearranges himself so that his head is lying at Kyungsoo’s lap.

 _Cheeky fucker_ , - Kyungsoo thinks to himself.

 - So, what are we watching?  - Chanyeol takes the remote and starts surfing through the catalogue.

 - I was already watching a InSung-hyung’s movie, you interrupted me mid-episode, you punk, - he says with no real fire in it, mostly annoyance. He lets Chanyeol choose some movie anyway.

Three cans later he’s feeling much more relaxed, his hand resting in Chanyeol’s hair, caressing the red strands slowly.

 - They shouldn’t dye your hair so much, - he says, rolling a strand around his finger. – You’ll be going bald by the time you’re 30. And I liked your hair more when it was soft.

Chanyeol chuckles and leans into the touch as Kyungsoo starts massaging his scalp.

 - Well not all of us want to be black army cut all the time, - he makes an exaggerated pain sound when Kyungsoo pinched his cheek.  – Plus, if Jongin still has hair, so will I.

 - Don’t compare your hair types, Jongin’s is basically bulletproof. Just like Sehun’s. No matter how much they dye them it still looks fine, you, on the other hand, should start using the same hair product shit Joonmyeon keeps buying like a madman, - he takes another sip from his can until he finishes it and lines it next to other beer cans on the table.

 - Whatever, I can always cut it short, if anything, - Chanyeol turns his head so that he’s looking at Kyungsoo, TV long abandoned.

 - It will be a waste, - younger says, grabbing a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair before tugging at it gently.  – I really like your hair like that.

For a moment, Chanyeol watches him intensely, soft blue lights from TV falling on his face. Kyungsoo’s hand is still in his hair and he doesn’t take his eyes away. It’s at the moments like this that he understands how much he’s actually screwed with Chanyeol, when he can’t dare to take his eyes away, when he doesn’t dare to break the spell.

Chanyeol is the first one to move, he always is, sitting up and straddling Kyungsoo’s lap, TV screen making a halo around his head when Kyungsoo looks up to see his eyes. Chanyeol kisses him slowly, carefully, touching the waters, as if he does it for the first time and doesn’t know what the reaction will be. Kyungsoo always likes the eagerness with which Chanyeol kisses him, hands everywhere, touching his hair, his face, urging Kyungsoo to open his mouth for him, which he does gladly.

 - I missed you, - he whispers and there’s amusement in Chanyeol’s eyes when he says that. Kyungsoo cups his face and Chanyeol turns his head to leave gentle kisses on his hand, his knuckles, that trace the line of his jaw. Kyungsoo loves this look in Chanyeol’s eyes, the mix of mischief and utter tenderness and lust.

 - I missed you too, - he whispers against his lips as he drags his own shirt up and drops it somewhere on the floor.

Kyungsoo always liked the nature of Chanyeol’s determination. He always has plenty up to the point where he grows tired of something and finds a new occupation. This is why once in a few month Chanyeol crawls out of his studio and starts going to the gym with other members until he alternatively grows bored of it.

It surely does good for his broad frame, but Kyungsoo always had a weak spot for Chanyeol’s chest and shoulders, never missing an opportunity to get his hands on the toned skin, liking how the muscles feel under his touch. He leaves kisses at Chanyeol’s chest and bites and sucks at his nipples until Chanyeol mewls. His hands run up and down the expanse of Chanyeol’s broad back, mixing soft touches with long drags of his nails, his lips assaulting Chanyeol’s neck and chest until he starts whining and grinding his half hard dick against Kyungsoo.

 - We have a meet and greet in the morning, - he says against Chanyeol’s shoulder, biting into the soft flesh, but not strong enough to leave a mark. Always careful, Kyungsoo.

 - Should’ve thought about that before you let me in your room, - Chanyeol keeps grinding his hips against Kyungsoo, trying to create some friction and attempting to get rid of Kyungsoo’s clothes at the same time.  - I just want to fuck and cuddle, come on, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s shirt goes away, their pants follow suit, leaving a naked Chanyeol in his lap, dick furiously red and soft blue lights reflecting in his hair. Chanyeol rearranges himself so that their dicks are pressed together and wraps his big hand around them. They’re both too lazy to bother to come look for the lube and condoms, and they couldn’t give a fuck. Not when Kyungsoo presses their foreheads together, while licking into Chanyeol’s mouth languidly, his hand covering Chanyeol’s and jerking them both off slowly, lazily, without any rush.

At some point Chanyeol breaks the kiss, getting off the couch and settling between Kyungsoo’s legs. He runs his hands up and down his thigs, leaving kisses at the inner side before pressing a small kiss at the tip. He teases and leaves the small licks all over his length before lifting his eyes to see Kyungsoo, the exact impression he imagined in his head, and taking his entire length in his mouth.

Chanyeol is great at giving head. He’s a very giving partner in bed, but Kyungsoo is always amazed by how much he enjoys sucking him off, moaning around the length and looking up at him like a devil.

Kyungsoo brushes the hair away from his forehead, his hand caressing Chanyeol’s face as he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, making Kyungsoo hiss. He presses at his head lightly, not causing any discomfort for Chanyeol as he takes him deeper. Kyungsoo was always impressed that Chanyeol, apparently, has no gag reflex, which he discovered only when Chanyeol talked dirty to him once, asking him to fuck his throat.

He bucks his hips lazily, not putting much effort in it, concentrating more on praising Chanyeol in a way that he knows he likes – stroking his ears, tugging on his hair, brushing his thumb against his cheekbone. Kyungsoo is not vocal in bed, but he knows how pleased Chanyeol is every time he allows his name to slip from his lips, or a moan, or a low grunt.

He says Chanyeol’s name in a low guttural grunt when he begins to deep-throat him, his other hand wrapped around his leaking cock, and Kyungsoo is still amazed with how hard Chanyeol gets from sucking him off. He pushes harder at his head, knowing that he won’t last long like this. Chanyeol watches him warily, eyes hooded and black and hums around his length before letting it out of his mouth with a pop. 

Kyungsoo tugs at his hand, lifting him up and settling him at his lap once again. This time it’s his hand wrapped around their dicks, jerking them off in a hurry, kissing Chanyeol dirty while he does so. It doesn’t take long for both of them to come. Chanyeol makes a broken sound and buries his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he comes all over his hand, making a mess, but Kyungsoo couldn’t give a fuck about it right now. He’s till jerking both of their cocks off, and he’s so close, all it takes is Chanyeol’s hand to wrap around his and a thumb pressed to the slit. He comes all over their stomachs, making even more mess, that he knows they need to clean up in the shower, cause the room starts to smell like sex already, but he just can’t bring himself to move yet. Not when Chanyeol is still curled around him, breathing heavily and mouthing at his shoulder, his neck and finally finding his lips, kissing him languidly, smiling while he does that.

 - We need to go to the shower but I feel like I can knock out like that, - he says with a weak and happy smile as Kyungsoo reaches for a tissue from the coffee table.

 - I won’t carry you to the shower, remember how that ended up last time, - he says, kissing Chanyeol some more, cause there is nothing more beautiful than a soft, tired, sleepy Chanyeol after sex, his lips still red and puffy, long limbs wrapped around Kyungsoo.  – Come on, quick shower and then we cuddle, sounds good?

Chanyeol nods and makes a move to get up, his legs a little shaky. He goes to the bathroom first and lets Kyungsoo open the windows before he joins him under the hot sprays of water. They kiss lazily for a couple of minutes before getting out of the shower. Kyungsoo sits Chanyeol at the edge of a big tub he knows he won’t use (although he’d like to soak in a tub with Chanyeol, but they’re way to sleepy for that) and dries his hair with a towel, Chanyeol sitting obediently like a puppy, waiting for further instructions.

Kyungsoo leads them to the bed, turning the TV off, making sure he set the alarm and closing the window shut, cause he knows that Chanyeol always tends to get a cold this time of the year. Chanyeol looks blissfully happy lying in the bed, red hair against the white sheets, small smile on his lips, and eyes watching Kyungsoo with such utter affection and tenderness that it gives Kyungsoo fucking butterflies.

He crawls under the covers with Chanyeol, embracing him as he lays his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 - Good night Kyungsoo, - he mutters quietly, almost asleep. Kyungsoo runs his hand soothingly against his back until he knows that Chanyeol has fallen asleep and the sleep soon takes him too.

Their lives are a mess, and they can’t know what will happen to them in a year, two, five, but in the moments like this, Kyungsoo thinks that it doesn’t matter. Cause right now, he has Chanyeol. _And the rest is not important._

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere and i'm really embarrassed.  
> Title from Mark Owen's song '3:15'  
> I'd like to explore more of their dynamic like this sometime.


End file.
